


No Title

by lucychao711



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucychao711/pseuds/lucychao711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lou,”Harry轻喘着，呼吸节奏完全被打乱，“求你。”</p><p>“那么，”Louis把另一只手的三根手指在Harry眼前晃了晃，“舔舔它们，好吗？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Title

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于油管上一个Larry proof的视频，时间设定大概是刚出道那会儿。卷还是软萌的卷，丝还是纯良的丝。  
> I'm going to hell. Bye.

Louis一定是在试图杀了他。  
他们正在一个车轮战式的采访中途。关于新专辑，关于即将到来的世界巡演，关于未来，而坐在Harry旁边的Louis一直在尽全力暗示他挑逗他。  
Louis一会儿把麦克风放在双腿之间装作不经意的抚摸着，一会儿看着Harry暗示性的舔舔嘴唇，一会儿将手放在Harry的膝盖上轻轻揉捏着……  
这糟透了，距离他们下一次休息时间还有快一个小时，而Harry并不想在fans面前支帐篷，尽管他知道他们的fans中存在着数量乐观的larrie。  
然后，啊，Harry轻轻的叫了出来。这太过了，Louis将一只手伸到Harry后面隔着裤子抵住了他的小穴，然后缓缓的转着圈。幸好他们坐的凳子靠着墙，让这个举动没有明显。Harry干干的试图用咳嗽来掩饰刚刚发出的呻吟，同时狠狠地瞪着Louis。  
对面的Louis唇角微扬笑的一脸无辜。Harry很想朝着他湿润的双唇啃下去。  
采访者正开口准备问下一个问题，Louis快速断开和Harry的目光连接望向她，“我和Harold想去喝点水顺带上个厕所”然后用他最无辜的眼神望着那女人，她愣了一下点了点头。  
Louis站起来走了出去，Harry紧随其后。刚进休息室Louis就一下把Harry推到最靠近门的墙上。此时的休息室完美到一个人也没有。Harry在Louis的钳制下伸出手关门并上了锁。  
“你都不知道你对我干了什么……”Louis一手抵着墙，一手轻抚着Harry的脸颊，轻柔的说。  
“What？”Harry炸毛了，“明明是你对我干了什么Louis Tomlinson！我只是坐在那里什么也没干但是你一直——”而他的句子没能说完，Louis的唇意料之中的压了上来。这完全不是平时那种很柔软的吻，Louis飞快的舔舐着Harry的双唇，用舌头轻推它们强迫他张开嘴，然后进一步攻入他的口腔，蛮横的吸吮着Harry的舌，扫过他的每一寸内壁。Harry发出难耐的呻吟，而Louis像是被鼓励了一般探的更深，肆意交缠着两人的舌尖，挑逗辗转中甚至带出了水声。  
直到两人都有些缺氧时Louis才后退着分开他们，毫不意外的带出了一条细细的银丝。  
Harry软软的靠着墙，双唇鲜红湿润，目光迷离的蒙着一层水汽，呆呆的望着Louis。这只卷毛被吻傻了。  
“Shit”Louis低低的骂了一声,“你知道吗，你辣透了。”  
还没等Harry说话，Louis就重新吻了上来，不过这次只持续了几秒钟，更像是一个轻啄。然后Louis伸出手，把Harry翻转过来面朝着墙壁。  
Harry脸上的表情有些凌乱，向后扭头微启双唇，像是在索吻。而Louis当然不介意吻他。  
他啃噬着Harry的耳廓，舌尖向下滑到耳垂，而这让Harry发出了一声低吟。Louis一只手松松的环住Harry的腰胯，一只手隔着裤子揉捏着他的臀瓣，用手指暗示性的抵着他的穴口。  
“Lou,”Harry轻喘着，呼吸节奏完全被打乱，“求你。”  
“有人有点急不可耐啊，”Louis调笑到，将一只手滑进了Harry卡其色的裤子里，伸到前面，隔着内裤轻压着他的分身。小Harry已经完全硬了，隔着一层布料都可以感受到它的温度。Louis向前倾身再次吻上他，一只手解开了Harry的外裤，拽了拽让他滑下去一些，然后把他的内裤也拉了下来。  
“嗯唔”Harry咕哝着，在Louis轻抚他欲望的那只手上轻轻磨蹭着自己。  
Louis把唇贴在Harry的脖子上向下游走着，舌尖滑过留下湿润的痕迹，又让卷发男孩逸出一声轻吟。他将一只手向Harry赤裸的臀缝滑去，食指触到了他略显干燥的穴口。该死，润滑。  
Louis身子稍微向后退了一点，但并没有将抚慰Harry分身的那只手撤走，“Hey,”他把另一只手的三根手指在Harry眼前晃了晃，“舔舔它们，好吗？”  
Harry睁大眼睛，点了点头，Louis直接把那三根手指插进了他嘴里。Harry一开始只是用舌头轻舔着它们，然后突然用力的吮吸了起来，面颊都凹陷下去，发出响亮的水声。  
Louis咽了咽口水，他快坚持不住了，现在硬的发疼简直能看着Harry的屁股射出来。但他还是有一搭没一搭的挑逗着Harry分身——不想让他太快高潮，他们还没开始呢。  
手指湿润的差不多的时候Louis就把它们从Harry的嘴里撤了出来。Harry脸上迷乱的表情火辣的让Louis想爆粗口。  
“操，Haz，你漂亮的简直不像话。”他还是没忍住说了出来，并且没等Harry回应就朝他的唇吻了下去，同时用一根手指轻轻推进Harry的穴口。  
指尖立刻被紧致的热度包围，这感觉起来太好了，Louis简直想现在就进入这个男孩的身体里。但是不，他不想伤害到他的Harry。  
等Harry慢慢适应了之后，Louis推进了第二根手指，轻轻抽插着，刚刚开始放松的内壁再次被填满。Harry在多重刺激之下已经完全的凌乱了，所以当Louis轻轻弯曲手指触到他身体里的那一点时，Harry几乎是立刻就大声呻吟了出来，整个身体都颤了颤。  
这时候，突然传来门把手被拧动的声音，然后有人敲了敲门。  
“Harry？Louis？”是Liam，“你们在里面吗？”  
Harry吓了一跳，用手捂住嘴。  
Louis重重的清了清嗓子，朝门的方向喊到，“在里面，Liam，”他的声音低沉沙哑的可怕，“我们再喝点水，一会儿就回去。”  
门外的Liam应了一声，离开了。  
“Shit,”Louis的注意力转回Harry身上——这男孩儿现在看起来一团糟，裤子被褪到膝盖，赤裸的分身绝望的硬着抵住他的小腹，双唇微张，口水在下巴上带出一条银丝，额头上覆着一层薄薄的汗珠，双眼水汽朦胧的望着他。  
Louis觉得他自己的欲望在裤子里硬到发疼了。  
他倾身吻住卷发男孩，安抚性的用舌尖滑过他的下唇。Harry呜咽了一声回吻了他。  
Louis的手继续在Harry的小穴里动作着，就在他要滑进第三根手指的时候，Harry阻止了他。  
“直接——直接进来，Lou,”他嗓音有些不稳，带着细微的哭腔。  
“你准备好了？”Louis向他确认到，一只手开始解着自己的裤子。  
“求你，”Harry一只手握着他自己的欲望上下套弄着，声音里弥漫着绝望而浓重的情欲，“求你，操我。”  
Louis低吼了一声，他对Harry这种程度的示弱完全没有抵抗力，“扶好墙壁，Haz.”他沉着嗓子说到，将自己的欲望抵住Harry已经完全润湿了的入口。  
Harry将手臂在墙上撑好，微微分开双腿，然后眼神闪烁着回过头向他索吻。  
Louis倾身吻住他，同时缓缓的挺入，一瞬间感觉太过强烈让他有些眩晕，Harry的内壁牢牢的包裹着他，滚烫的热度让Louis忍不住咬紧了Harry的唇。  
Harry啜泣了一声，同时又有点不满的把自己的身子向后靠过去，在Louis的欲望上套弄着自己。Louis低沉的呻吟了一声，向前顶进去，以恰到好处的角度擦过Harry的那一点。卷毛男孩儿发出一声颤抖的惊喘，紧接着又立刻用手捂住自己的嘴。  
然而唾液的润滑当然比不过润滑剂，Louis有点害怕他会弄疼他的男孩儿。所以他放慢了速度，双手握住Harry的胯，稍微抽出来一点，然后轻缓的扭转着插入，唇印在Harry的后颈上舔舐着，仔细分辨着Harry每一声喘息每一次呜咽的含义。Louis的视线因为忍耐而有些模糊，但他还是稳住了速度。  
“Lou,”Harry低低的叫着他，“你——你可以再快一点。”  
Louis像是接到了指令一般猛的用力顶弄。这感觉太好了，他闭上眼睛，迅速的摩擦带来的快感让他在闭上眼后的一片黑暗中看到闪烁的火花。  
Harry因为Louis一次次的抽插发出破碎的呻吟，撑着墙壁的手用力收紧，指关节几乎发白。  
Louis睁开眼，倾身吻着Harry的后颈，在每一次冲撞时握紧他的胯向后拽，让自己进的更深，每一次都精准的擦过那一点。Harry无助的向后顶弄着，迎接Louis的入侵，两个人按着心照不宣的节奏配合着。  
“Lou,我——我快要——”Harry口齿不清的喘息着，发出像小猫一样的声音。  
“那就放开吧，”Louis一只手揉捏着Harry的臀瓣，一只手伸到前面，握住Harry的欲望上下套弄。  
Louis不知道什么原因，也许是他对Harry身体里敏感点的不断挑逗，也许是他对Harry耳垂的轻咬，也许是他的手活——Harry在Louis刚套弄了几下之后就立刻射了出来，大声的呻吟着，小穴瞬间收紧吸住Louis分身。  
突如其来的紧致刺激的Louis也被抛到了边缘。他紧紧闭上眼，咬住Harry的耳垂，又抽插了两下，然后射在了Harry的身体里，眼前白茫茫的一片。  
他们靠在一起大口的喘息着，Louis小心的退了出来，两个人都扶着墙撑住自己不滑下去。“Wow,”Harry害羞的笑到，他还在试图平复呼吸，眼里还带着泪花，“那真棒。”  
两个人现在都一团糟。Louis从一旁的桌子上取了张纸，温柔的帮Harry擦掉肚子上斑斑点点的精液，然后又擦了擦自己的手。  
Harry慵懒迷糊的望着他微笑着，看起来快要支撑不住自己了。  
“你能站得住吗？”Louis扶着Harry的腰问到，他正在帮Harry把裤子提起来。Harry呆呆的看着Louis帮自己系好皮带，又细心的帮自己把衣服整理好。  
“Hey，Boobear,”卷发男孩突然捧住他的脸，让他们额头相抵，近距离望着他，眼里满满的爱意让Louis胸口都紧了紧。“我好喜欢你啊，”Harry说完这句话就缩短了他们的距离，主动吻了上去。这是一个纯粹的吻，鉴于他们马上就要出去面对全世界了，此时是他们仅剩的温存时间。他们轻轻舔着对方的唇，忍不住微笑。  
“还有，”Harry在吻的间隙说到，然后分开了他们，让Louis有点困惑。  
“我想我真的需要喝点水了。”他大笑出声。  
Liam爸爸待会大概会很生气，Louis开心的想着，但谁会在意呢？

 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 么么哒


End file.
